Morning Awakening
by shanemandy
Summary: The events that took place before, during, and after Haley and Nathans first kiss. Small one shot.


**This is a one shot- I've been busy with school and my benefit concert that writing or posting my chapters has seemed impossible at the time. This one shot I wrote a year or two ago.**

Nathan sat in his car, staring into the morning night thinking of what he was going to say and do. What was he going to say to her? What would he do to make her believe him? All he knew was one thing…

He screwed up. He blew it. He caused her hurt and doubt.

His whole life he wanted someone to want him for him; not for the basketball pedigree or his high school status. And he found it, in all places, right in front of him. Haley was his tutor, a mere plan to get to Lucas, someone to be used and throw aside without a second thought. That was the plan. Along the way Nathan found himself smiling at the little things; the way she smiled at him, her laugh after one of his lame jokes, or even the way she protected Lucas. Nathan continued making excuses to be in the same room with her, begging subtly to have her come to the games, and now, he lost it all. What was going down in history as the perfect date was ruined by none other than Nathan's stupidity. As Haley and him enjoyed each others company, talking about themselves among other things, a simple question that needed just a simple answer ruined it all. Nathan closed his eyes as the memory was painful. He wanted that night to be a great one for Haley- he wanted her to really see him and give him a chance to redeem himself.

Sitting outside in his car, watching the sunrise from his seat, Nathan debated when he should arrive upon her house. Not sleeping at all last night, he found himself writing one letter after another to Haley, hoping to put his feelings to paper. However, after every sincerely he crumpled the paper, throwing it aside to the wastebasket. He made countless attempts to call her, but as soon as the first ring came into play he hung up hoping she didn't redial. Nathan found himself acting childish and silly; this feeling of loss was new for him.

Coming back to the reality he had to face, Nathan saw a few joggers taking their regular routine as the sun was now peaking from the horizon. Starting the engine, its roar waking him up, he continued to his destination. Haley's house. Haley lived nearby, but the drive felt like a lifetime.

"Haley I'm sorry….Listen, I don't know how to say this….Haley, I really like…" Nathan nervously mumbled to himself.

His car neared Haley's two story house, the morning sun now out and dancing about the world. The house seemed quiet, still filled with sleeping residents. Nathan parked the car across the street, hoping that he was unnoticed but secretly yearning to be seen. Jogging across the street he began walking up the cement pathway to the door, ready to ring the bell. Stopping mid step on the porch stairs, Nathan looked up, an idea clicking in his head. Passing through the hedge, he searched the ground for a few pebbles. Picking the small stones up, he shook them in his hand, almost wishing they would do their magic, and began throwing them to the window he assumed was Haley's. He had seen it done in the movies, it looked easy and effective, and he just hoped that luck was on his side today.

Standing in her front yard, throwing pebbles to a bedroom window that possibly was or was not Haley's room, and a head full of things to say was all Nathan could seem to do. He didn't know what to say exactly if he ever spoke to Haley, he wasn't sure if she would even hear him out. But by every stone that bounced of the window, his faith grew.

Continuing throwing pebbles to the window, he heard small footsteps behind him but didn't bother to turn around to the passing morning jogger.

"Trying to wake up my parents?" The voice behind him questioned bitterly. "That's their room."

Not needing to turn around to know it was Haley, his heart leapt as the moment finally arrived. Quickly giving on last glance to the window, he now hoped he didn't disturb them. Haley began to walk away, still angry and hurt by him, but Nathan wasn't going to let her go. Not this time, not ever again.

"Wait, Haley," He began as he jogged through the hedges and made a move to block her. "I need to apologize okay?" His voice was light and soft. He needed her to hear him out, to understand, to see that he was Nathan she had learned to like.

Haley stopped in front of him, clearly uninterested. "You should buy them in bulk if your going to hand out apologizes that often." Haley was hurt still; the pain was clearly visible in her eyes. She spent most of the night crying herself to sleep, not from humiliation but from the dying dream that Nathan was the guy for her. She heard it from everyone, especially Luke, but she couldn't help but feel so strongly about him. And facing him right now, she could easily forgive him, but a big part of her wanted him to prove her right.

Nathan sighed, she was right. He had to stop doing this; he had to stop being so scared and weak. Nathan was never the type to back out or runaway when he wanted someone- he was always ready to chase after it. But here was Haley, right in front of him and he couldn't get the words out right. "Look you just…I don't know how to this, alright? I'm not like you?"

Haley looked confused and upset by his remark, Nathan closed his eyes at how his sentence came out. "What does that mean?" she asked slightly offended.

Nathan sighed. "I screw up a lot, alright? And being around you I just I don't want to be that guy anymore." It was a start, he had opened up.

Haley's features softened. "Well who do you want to be Nathan?" She asked challenging him to be honest. She could see him breaking down, but it wasn't enough yet. He still wasn't letting her in, she need that one sentence that summed it all up for her. Haley wanted Nathan to-

"I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you." He said honestly and bluntly. Nathan felt a great deal of weight be lifted of his shoulders, being honest felt great, but most of all letting Haley in felt even better.

For a minute Haley's face showed signs of forgiving and compassion. That was what she wanted to hear; needed to hear, but that little voice inside her head told her that wasn't the sign she needed to look out for. The pain and stubbornness resurfaced. "Well you should have thought about that last night! You know I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it. And it's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you can say or do that will surprise me." Haley felt proud that she too was getting her feelings out. These feelings that had been bottling up inside for god knows how long.

Nathan heard every word she said, but he had to do something to show her that he meant every word he had said to her. Seizing his chance, Nathan ducked down and captured Haley's lips in a kiss. The kiss was quick and fast, but the impression had both Nathan and Haley dazed by it.

Pulling back, Nathan looked vulnerably at Haley, who was still coming out from the kiss. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, and tried to control the butterflies that now were flying rapidly in her stomach. Looking up at him, she whispered, "Except that." It was a surprise none the less, but one of the best surprises Haley had ever received. Did he do it for her sake? Was he merely being Nathan Scott? "You shouldn't have done that Nathan."

He saw the question in her eyes, and without hesitation he let her know how he felt. "I wanted to."

"Yeah?"

Her heart pounding, and legs shaking, Haley did the first thing that came to mind. She jumped into Nathan's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him close. Their lips met and began to become familiar with one another. Nathan was caught of guard, but as soon as Haley's arms wound his neck and her lips met his, he welcomed this new, sweet invasion. Nathan had kissed many girls, some he remembered, some he didn't, but they were all the same. However, right now had to be the best kiss he had ever had in his entire life. Never had he kissed someone the way he kissed Haley, nor has anyone ever kissed him the way Haley did; not only was it about his body reacting to hers, but his heart as well. A first for them both.

Unwilling, they pulled back from one another. They stared into each others eyes, asking questions about where they were now, but to come right out and say it would ruin the stillness of the moment.

"What's this?" Linda James said as she stood out on the porch with her hands on her hips, but a smile gracing her face.

The two teenagers released their holds on each other and separated like shrapnel.

"Mom-what are you doing out here?" She asked embarrassed.

"This is morning; usually people get up in the morning." Linda stated as she picked up the newspaper that was on the first step. "Plus, Romeo over here woke your father and me up."

Nathan looked down, embarrassed and upset over his first impression. "I didn't mean to Mrs. James, I-"

"Thought it was Haley's room?" A voice boomed from inside. Haley's father, Jim, came out grabbing the paper from his wife as he yawned. "Better luck next time….who are you?"

Haley laughed. "Dad this is Nathan Scott. Nathan you remember my mom Linda," Nathan waved at Linda who smiled. "Nathan this is my dad, Jim."

Nathan walked closer to the two parents who looked like they would rather be sleeping than standing outside talking.

"Nice to meet you Mr. James." Nathan shook his hand. "Sorry about…you know."

"No problem Nathan. Now care to tell us who you are to our Haley Bop here?"

For the first time Haley didn't have the answer. Looking to Nathan she wondered if he was confused on how to answer this. They hadn't exactly talked about it; so much was still left unsaid. Before she could question her father, Nathan spoke up.

"I'm Haley's boyfriends, sir."

Nathan locked eyes with Haley, and they both shared a bashful smile.

Linda and Jim looked at one another before they broke into a smile as well. "Well, Nathan-boyfriend-of-Haley's- would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Nodding his head, he smiled. A family breakfast, another first for the day.

Linda and Jim walked into the house first, chatting about the front news. Nathan and Haley walked side by side up the stairs, heading into the house. Brushing his fingers gently against hers, Nathan interlocked their hands and led the way inside the house.


End file.
